Robert Neville
Lt. Col. Dr. Robert Neville is the main protagonist of Richard Matheson's 1954 novel I Am Legend, he 1971 film adaptation The Omega Man, and the 2007 film adaptation of the same name. In the 1971 film he was portrayed by Charlton Heston and in the 2007 film he was portrayed by Will Smith. In 2012, Dr. Neville, a virologist employed to the United States Military, is the last non-infected human in New York City, and possibly the last human on Earth, after a genetically-engineered variant of the measles virus created by Dr. Alice Krippin originally designed to cure cancer mutated into a deadly virus two years previously, killing 90% of humanity and mutating surviving humans into predatory, cannibalistic creatures known as "Darkseekers". Neville's daily routine includes experimenting on infected rats to find a cure for the virus and trips through a decaying Manhattan to collect supplies or hunt for deer. He keeps vigil each day for a response to his continuous recorded AM radio broadcasts, which instruct any survivors to meet him at midday at the South Street Seaport. Neville's isolation is broken only by the companionship of his German Shepherd Sam and interaction with mannequins he has set up as patrons of a video store. When one of his rat experiments shows a promising treatment, Neville sets a snare trap and captures an infected woman. An enraged Darkseeker alpha male attempts to rescue her, but is driven back by the sunlight. In the laboratory in his heavily fortified Washington Square Park home, Neville tries the new serum on the infected woman, seemingly without success. The next day, after finding one of his mannequins ("Fred") out in the street in front of Grand Central Terminal, he is caught in a snare trap and passes out. He regains consciousness at dusk and frees himself, but he is attacked by a pack of infected dogs. Although Neville and Sam kill the dogs, one of the infected dogs bites Sam during the fight. Neville brings Sam home and attempts to save the dog by injecting a strain of his serum, but it is too late; a heartbroken Neville is forced to kill his only companion. Overcome by grief and rage, Neville attacks a group of the infected on the seaport the following night with his UV light equipped SUV. He manages to kill several Darkseekers, but they overwhelm and nearly kill him before he is rescued by a pair of immune humans, a woman named Anna (Alice Braga) and a boy named Ethan (Charlie Tahan), who followed his radio broadcasts. Anna and Ethan take him back to his home. Anna explains that they are making their way to a survivors' camp in Bethel, Vermont. Neville disputes that such a camp exists, and expresses his doubt when Anna says God told her about it. The following night, the alpha male leads a mob of Darkseekers in an attack on the house. Anna, who was unaware of Neville's precautions in covering his scent outside the house, inadvertently allowed the Darkseekers to follow their trail. When the Darkseekers charge the house, Neville stops the first wave of Darkseekers with claymore mines, but finds himself defenseless against the second wave. As Neville tries to find Anna and Ethan, a Darkseeker enters and attacks him. The Darkseeker retreats upstairs and begins tearing a hole in the roof so other infected can get in. After Neville saves Anna and Ethan, they retreat into the basement laboratory. They seal themselves in a reinforced plexiglass room with the infected woman, and they discover that Neville's treatment is now working: the subject looks much more human. The infected break in and the alpha male starts throwing himself against the plexiglass, cracking the material. Realizing that the last treatment had been successful, Neville draws a vial of the infected woman's blood and gives it to Anna before shutting them inside a coal chute in the back of the lab. He uses an M67 hand grenade to wipe out the attackers at the cost of his own life. Anna and Ethan are later seen stopping at the gated entrance to the survivors' colony, where Anna hands over the antidote. In a voice-over, Anna claims that the survivors are Neville's legacy, as his fight for a cure became legend. Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Parents Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent on Version